


Wishful Thinking

by katsubakudeku



Series: Access Granted [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Fluff, Gen, Infatuation, M/M, Modern AU, Secret Crush, Teacher Iruka, hand holding, iruka is a mess, kakairu - Freeform, kakashi is a dog mom, kkir, not secret anymore, shirtless Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsubakudeku/pseuds/katsubakudeku
Summary: Iruka can hardly show his face days after hacking into Kakashi's wifi. On Monday, he has no choice but to leave his apartment, drawn out by his job.Of course, fate would have it that the two men cross paths like they would on any other day. This time, however, there's more than the usual small talk.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Access Granted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573606
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Wishful Thinking

Iruka was too scared to leave his house the day after he accidentally hacked into Kakashi’s wifi. He was afraid that the man, who was far too beautiful for his own good, somehow knew Iruka had connected to his router and stole hours worth of data from him. Iruka had been desperate to finish his lesson plans, though.

Disconnected and back on his own network, Iruka has no choice but to leave his apartment now. It’s Monday again, which means he has to get up and go to work. He couldn’t leave his students without a teacher just because he held a fear of being confronted by the man living next door.

Maybe he would get lucky this morning and miss Kakashi entirely.

Locking his door behind him, Iruka slings his messenger bag over his shoulder and turns to head for the stairs. A barrage of footsteps echoing up the stairwell makes his heart and stomach plummet, his feet turning into lead weights. So much for wishful thinking.

“Good morning, Iruka,” Kakashi greets him cheerfully as he notices the teacher about to leave for the day. Iruka feels an imaginary pair of hands squeeze all of the air out of his lungs. Of all the days Kakashi could have chosen to go on his morning run without a shirt on, he picked _today._

“Morning,” Iruka chirps, noticeably afflicted by the sound of his name passing the other’s lips. Kakashi juggles the four leashes in his hands and fishes his keys out of the pocket of his gym shorts to unlock his door. Iruka still can’t move his feet, the voice in his head begging for the familiar small talk that he was used to.

“Do anything exciting over the weekend?” Kakashi asks, the black mask that he always seemed to be wearing covering his features from the nose down. Even after living next to him for 8 months, Iruka still wondered if Kakashi used it to hide something, or if he just liked wearing it _that_ much.

“Uh… No, not really,” Iruka replies, looking down at Biscuit who is looking back up at him expectantly. He crouches and gives the brown dog some attention, forgetting about his paranoia long enough to add, “My wifi stopped working the other day. That was the extent of my weekend fun.”

“Oh, that’s a bummer,” Kakashi sympathizes, “If you had asked, you could’ve used mine. My password is kind of embarrassing, though.”

Iruka feels his heart hammer against the inside of his ribcage. He stands back up straight, putting his hand on the wall beside him for support as he forces a laugh. Before he can turn his brain off and seal his mouth shut, Iruka responds with “Using my name for your password isn’t that embarrassing.”

Kakashi drops his keys on the ground as he visibly tenses, his hand still hovering by the door knob. “What?”

“What?” Iruka gets caught by Kakashi’s stunned stare, turning as red as a ripe tomato. He swears he can see Kakashi’s cheeks doing the same from underneath his mask. The young teacher shakes his head slightly, his mouth trying to form coherent words, but failing miserably. “I—uh—yeah. Late. Gotta go.”

Finally peeling the soles of his shoes off the floor, Iruka does an about face and walks away. The quicker he could escape, the better.

“Iruka, wait!” Kakashi calls, and the man in question stops abruptly, keeping his back to his shirtless neighbor.

“Are you busy Thursday night?” Kakashi couldn’t believe he was asking that so blatantly, and with such confidence, though he no longer had a reason to stop himself from finding the answer. His secret was out, exposed by the very source of his infatuation.

Iruka couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Thursday?” he repeats, on the verge of fainting. He pretends to play it cool, even though his voice wavers as he speaks. “No, I’m not… Why do you ask?”

“If you turn around, I’ll tell you.”

“— _Jesus_ ,” Iruka gasps as he whips around, clutching a hand on his chest. He was _not_ expecting Kakashi to be standing so closely behind him. It had hardly been ten seconds since he walked away. “What are you, a ninja?” Iruka admonishes, still catching his breath. “I didn’t even hear you coming.”

Kakashi laughs, warm and light, and Iruka is sure he’s dreaming.

“Sorry,” he offers an apology and a smile from behind his mask, dark grey eyes quickly losing themselves in deep brown.

“It’s fine,” Iruka assures, lowering his hand from the middle of his chest. Captured in warmth as it reaches his side, Iruka glances down, finding Kakashi’s hand wrapped around it loosely.

“…Can I take you to dinner?”

Thinking that maybe he was coming on too strong by the way Iruka hesitates to answer him, Kakashi tries to remove his hand. Iruka doesn’t let him.

“…Yes, please.”

“It doesn’t have to be fancy, or expensive… I’m okay with casual, if that’s what you’d prefer.”

Iruka feels Kakashi squeeze his palm. He blushes red again.

“You can take me wherever you want to,” he says, laughing faintly at how terribly cheesy he sounds.

“Okay,” Kakashi replies simply, flashing another hidden smile, “Thursday. I’ll pick you up at seven.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who asked for a part 2 :)


End file.
